camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Demi-hunter13
Message me! Note from Demi: When leaving a message, kindly add a new header (no matter how short your message may be) and do remember to sign any and all messages. Thank you. Archives Amanda Foster Claim Hey, So, I finished Amanda's claim, so if you have time, I would appreciate if you criticized it or whatever you call it. Thank You! PJO girl 14:28, July 14, 2013 (UTC) answer 1 about android Try putting '?action=edit' at the end of the url, doesn't answer the chat problem, but might help you edit pages. Inactive most likely. loyalty is everything (talk) 16:10, July 15, 2013 (UTC) re: Yea :/ I had some coding in global.css that forced tables to show normally, but I found out yesterday from staff that you aren't allowed to have that code wiki wide, it can only go on personal global.css (like chat hacks on personal global.js). If you'd like to go back to seeing them normally I can help you set up your global.css on the community central wiki re:tables here's the link to my global.css page on CC, just make a page titled well actually just click on this link and hit create I think that should work for you then copy what I have on mine, to yours, hit save, then clear your cache. Also pass this around to anyone that wants it. Just let me know if it works. chat O.O psssssssst *pokes* are you busy? could you get in chat? I have some ideas I want/need to run by you? perrrrty please with kittens and cat nip on top >.< prototype complete Ok it's definitely done, technically we can just copy/paste this right onto the Bb one but the rest will be harder, I won't fool around to renaming any of the pages until we have the pages fixed with the new tables. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:BachLynn23/New_UserChar_Forum_Prototype message me when you get on :) PS Though I was thinking, should we have both sides of "other information" instead of just the right side? do you think it looks too oddly lop-sided? re: Yea I didn't want to hide the left side of other information until I ran it by you, because you update it the most, and I wasn't sure if you were using ctrl-f (ctrl-find) to know who levels up, I used to when it was all on one huge page. Not sure now. but if it was hidden you wouldn't be able to use ctrl-f to find anything. As far as minors what do you mean? Hide the top middle column as well? re: Yea we can leave the left open, no biggie, as far as the middle, do you know the code for hide/show? if not I can teach you, so that way as we change all the pages over to the new style, you can do it on a case by case basis where people's minor's list is huge. *nods* Yep, that's the code :) re: O.o Presumably if they no longer have a character, they are no longer a user on the wiki re:template guide I added it to the Bb page because I was thinking it might be easier then going back out to the list of all pages each time. what do you think? re:hiding Hmmm you could do another hide/show table around all of it, so click once to see the options, then click on which one you want? *nods* I like it, I think you should go ahead and do it :) xD I was wondering why you were up so late, when you're done just let me know and I'll work on actually renaming the pages :) My page Sorry, it was long, I was traveling. I made my page: Ashlynn Gray. Theawesomeperson202 (talk) 22:53, July 19, 2013 (UTC) re:templates We could do a template :) that'd be easy peezey List I'll make the list soon :) its either i send it in fb or here if my editor stabalizes the wifi >.> Sorry I've been off lately, I've been really busy until now with all sorts of projects >.<" Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Austin Marko claim I have updated my claim for Austin Marko if you could critique when you get a chance thanks. Mazsqurad (talk) 20:12, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Check Hey demi! I got my list done, sorta. I'm missing one contest. I forgot where I got it... *facepalm* so.. I'll try to find it... I think it has been deleted, which I'm unsure of. Anyways, so far:User:Broken_fire/Canvas Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Animal Nymph Hey, i would like to make a Sparrow Animal Nymph :D just letting you know, as it said on the page to noticify an admin A day without sunshine is like, you know, night (talk) 00:51, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Adopt Prize From Broken's letter contest. I got second place in the Goddess Category c: Yep, I used it with Alana Woods and yes chat keeps lagging >.< *Pokes chat with Onyx's cure stick* Prizes *One god rp (idk I think it's from Adopt a Newb) *Turned a major to a minor (contest) *Turned a major to a minor (Band Contest) *Turned a major to a minor (Broken Truce) *Turned a major to a minor (Bc Contest) *Skip the time period for 3/6/9 month powers (Adopt a Newb?) *Skip the time period for 3/6/9 month powers (contest) *Skip the time period for 3/6/9 month powers (Band Contest) *Skip the time period for 3/6/9 month powers (Band Contest) *Skip the time period for 3/6/9 month powers (Band Contest) *Won new cabin contest, character counts as minor (New Cabin Contest) *One adopt a character and turn minor from Hyu (Hyu gave it to mo for my birthday cx) *Celebrity model prize (Reaping Win) *Celebrity model prize (Contest) Hope that helps :) portal/list/thing http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Lists & http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/List:Users_%26_Characters Let me know when you start working on the user activity levels :) re:active stuff Sure, are you online? OH also O.O crap wait,,,, wait I forgot.... no wait....if I think really hard it'll come back to me O.O..... crap wtf was I going to say O.O OH I remember, we should make an announcement somewhere about what the new statuses mean an why. like: Many users feel they may have times they could have zero to no edits, so they opt to be classified as "officially less active" yet are still editing more consistently and actively than some users who are actually classified as active. Because we decided awhile ago that entirely officially inactive users shouldn't count in the main cabin counts (so that cabins aren't kept full by users not even editing/roleplaying actively, users who are classified as officially inactive but are still editing doesn't make any sense for their character to be considered not year round. We will now have three levels of classification: *'Active': Just as it says, active, users who are 95% or more active with zero intent of going inactive any time soon. *'Semi-Active': Users who, because of various things like school, work, issues at home, etc, though they are currently very active, they could at any time without notice go completely inactive for brief spurts of time. (For instance, someone in school, might suddenly have to study for a test, or end up grounded by their parents for something.) As far as the user/character forum, these users will just be noted with a colour and a note on the other information area, not moved to the officially inactive section. *'Officially Inactive': This is for users who are definitely not active hardly at all, someone who doesn't get more than a couple of dozen edits a month or even none at all for weeks to months at a time. ---- Not sure where we should put it.... re: That's cool, just wondering, OH did you see the portal:list page and that other link I messaged you? re:list I think it looks good, I mean pretty much any user that you can look back in contribs, and see that they are editing daily or at least every couple of days, but claims to be officially inactive. Like I wouldn't count Barb right now as active or even semi-active as it took her like a whole month to get a dozen or so edits. Hmmm I'm thinking a blog, but also I think we should message the users directly who we know clearly edit really frequently and talk to them personally, it's not that many users, and this way, they understand. Explain that right now they edit more frequently than many users who claim to be fully active, so we've come up with 3 levels instead of 2, then explain that for now it seems they'd be better suited for semi-active, but they don't have to worry about losing characters, we'd still have it noted they could go entirely inactive at a moment's notice and wouldn't let anything happen to them. re: Yeppers, sounds good, should I make the blog or do you want to? re:blog Here you go :) ok so Once you finish figuring out what users are just semi-active versus totally officially inactive and have that adjusted on the user/char forum, then we need to start going cabin by cabin to make sure the cabin lists are accurate, gone/dead chars are marked, new chars are on that we have listed, chars are in the appropriate year round vs non year round, etc, then we can start changing over to the new cabin count system. (This way we know when we start with the new system it's up to date) re:nicki If it's only for a couple of weeks it wouldn't have counted anyway even before, if she's planning on being active again after a couple of weeks. Prizes *One god rp (idk I think it's from Adopt a Newb) Have not used *Turned a major to a minor (Poetry Contest) Used on Elena Whitacore *Turned a major to a minor (Band Contest) Used on Tori Bain *Turned a major to a minor (Broken Truce) Used on Justin Cringe *Turned a major to a minor (Bc Contest) Used on Tyler Keller *Skip the time period for 3/6/9 month powers (Adopt a Newb?) Used on Tori Bain *Skip the time period for 3/6/9 month powers (contest) Used but I forget *Skip the time period for 3/6/9 month powers (Band Contest) Used on Mitchell Thanes? *Skip the time period for 3/6/9 month powers (Band Contest) Used on Cato Marks? *Skip the time period for 3/6/9 month powers (Band Contest) Used on Melyssa Flynn? *Won new cabin contest, character counts as minor (New Cabin Contest) Used on Beau Chambre *One adopt a character and turn minor from Hyu (Hyu gave it to mo for my birthday cx) Have not used *Celebrity model prize (Reaping Win) Have not used *Celebrity model prize (Contest) Have not used re: Ok so now we just have to get the cabins up to date :) you're probably going to be soon? so I can start and if I don't finish I'll let you know where I left off Re: Semi-Acctive That sounds great, Demz! Thank you. NickiWilliams (talk) 00:36, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Re:Levels Yeah sure, suits better. :D Octavian Messaged here. God Bless! A PROUD CHRISTIAN Re: Semi-active? I'm okaay with that. You! Stop right there! Now, cry for me! -Angeli di Angelo 03:50, July 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Semi-Active Oui Cushion, sounds good (-: Gypsy Thief 03:53, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Situation Please don't hate me, but I f*cked up big time on the Users/Characters forum on my name....just thought I'd let you know. It was an accident, I didn't know what happened but the bottom part is on the right and I f*cked up biiiiiiiiiiiiig time >.< http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/List:Users_%26_Characters/Tt?t=20130723121653 Here it is re:template Hmmm maybe take it off? or we could make one distinguishing between semi-active and officially inactive.. Regarding semi-activeness Hey Demi, You're welcome to put me down as semi-active if you think it's appropriate. 13:07, July 24, 2013 (UTC) re:new template Wouldn't be too hard, I would just copy the current one, and then re-word them slightly and give them different titled categories, like have one say something about....ummm Semi-Active User This user is currently active, but because of school, life, or other various reasons they fear they could become less active at any moment, possibly without notice. blah blah Category:Semi-active user Officially Inactive User This user is currently inactive, for various reasons they are unable to edit on this wiki with any consistency, blah blah blah, if they hit 6 months with 0 edits the characters will be marked as user left, blah blah Category:Officially Inactive User''' thanks :) re:images Up to you, you could even both images if you found ones more appropriate to the topic, or keep both images, either way :) re:semi active Love it :) thank you thanks that means a lot to me and no I dont mind I'm just thankful nothing happen okey notthing big happen? I guess? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 01:50, July 25, 2013 (UTC) cabin counts I made a new template and categories for cabin counts: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:CabinCountList I posted it on the claiming forum, the Category:Cabins, the Portal:Lists and the List:Cabin Counts List so it's all set to just change the categories instead of counting each time, should keep the list more up to date re: I still haven't used that prize. You! Stop right there! Now, cry for me! -Angeli di Angelo 12:26, July 25, 2013 (UTC) decision Yeah, I'm gonna give it to her. She needs it more than me and It's the least gift I could give her. Thank you. I may not look like much, but I'm Pro at pretending to be a ninja. 13:13, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ;-; Demiii ;-; I messed up the forum thingy for the E's, when I was trying to put Oren back on my active campers list TT.TT I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry :c Could you fix it please? >~< NEVERMIND :D prizes that question gave me a goddamn headache T~T I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 11:50, July 26, 2013 (UTC) your fault for being TOO organized >_> I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 11:54, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Uhm, someone volunteered, I'm not sure who, buty I never heard from them again. I am a Warrior. 14:26, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I don't see it. I am a Warrior. 14:32, July 26, 2013 (UTC)